


One Soft Morning

by BonanzaBOX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonanzaBOX/pseuds/BonanzaBOX
Summary: Wanda and Vision wake up together. Nothing bad happens and everyone is happy
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	One Soft Morning

**Author's Note:**

> The wandavision finale crushed me so I’m entering the fandom here with something small. Only good things happen in my writing, no one gets hurt.

The early morning winter sun crept through the blinds as Wanda Maximoff awoke. Her hand drifted to her left, to the arm of her husband, her parter, her *soulmate*, Vision. He wasn’t sleeping (what a human concept after all), simply lying peacefully with a face mask on; Wanda wasn’t quite sure what he did during the night, but she knew that he was free from the disturbances of daytime, which was enough for the both of them. 

Her touch, however, made him stir slightly and he removed his mask to turn and look at her.  
“Good morning, darling.”  
She stroked his face gently and smiled. “Morning yourself.”  
“Are you ready to get up?”  
Wanda sighed and considered what she would have to do that day. Make breakfast for herself, Billy and Tommy, shovel the dusting of snow that was surely on the ground, deal with the dishes in the sink. She then considered the synthizoid lying next to her. “Mmmmm...I don’t think so. I think I should just stay here with you and keep the bed warm.”  
Vision smirked. “You and I both know that there are two reasons down the hall we can’t do that.”  
Wanda pouted a little, feigning innocence. “The boys could go to a friends house, they wouldn’t even have to know we never got out of bed...” To prove her intent, she started fiddling with the arm of Vision’s pyjamas. Vision, however, took her hand and moved it, giving Wanda “that look”, the look of “you know I want to but we have to be adults”. 

Wanda sighed and turned to get up, but happened to glance at the clock and prepared for one last attempt. “You know honey, it’s only 7...the boys won’t be up for another hour...” Vision stopped, thought for a moment and smiled, a vicious gleam in his eye. “Well in that case, there’s a lot we could do in an hour, Miss Maximoff.” Wanda giggled and fell back in bed to roll up on Vision’s side. “Just what I wanted to hear.”

Vision tickled her side a little, making her yelp, and immediately he put a finger to his lips. “Ah ah, dear, we don’t want to wake the boys now do we...”  
Wanda stifled a groan and turned to climb on her husband’s lap. “No, we can’t have that. Not from me, and not from you either.”  
Now it was Vision’s turn to moan softly, his hand reaching up to touch Wanda’s chest. “Tease.”  
But before Wanda could say or do anything else, there was a bang and two yells from down the hall. She groaned again, this time out of annoyance. “So much for keeping the bed warm for the morning.” She got off Vision and walked to the mirror to straighten her pyjamas but was surprised by her husband coming over and wrapping his hands around her waist.  
“Well we’ll just have to make an excuse to go to bed early, shan’t we.”  
Wanda smiled, happiness overwhelming her chest. “So we shall, my love. So we shall.”  



End file.
